


Habibi

by Fairleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Girl Penis, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: The tribute was a young woman dressed in undyed linen trimmed with ermine fur. She wore a choker and armbands made of beaten gold. This was lavish accoutrement where she came from, no doubt, but in the palace of the sultanah it may as well have been rags.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sultanah/Foreign Bride Sold by Father
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Habibi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Original_Work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Work/gifts).



“Have the tribute brought in.”

The Captain of her Royal Guard saluted smartly and hastened to obey. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

The tribute was a young woman dressed in undyed linen trimmed with ermine fur. She wore a choker and armbands made of beaten gold. This was lavish accoutrement where she came from, no doubt, but in the palace of the sultanah it may as well have been rags.

And where did she come from? Had this not already been known, it would have been easy to ascertain her origins from the young woman’s appearance alone. The snowy pallor of her skin was characteristic of the frigid far north, as was her plaited yellow hair. Her head was left brazenly uncovered — if she weren’t so obviously a barbarian heathen, Amarjah might have thought her a whore.

She wasn’t a whore, though. She was the daughter of a barbarian chieftain, gifted in tribute by her father in exchange for the sultanah’s solemn vow not to invade or interfere with his lands. In a sense, then, the young woman _had_ been bought and paid for, much like an ordinary whore. So perhaps her uncovered head was appropriate after all.

The young woman had been made to kneel before the sultanah upon being brought in. She’d kept her head respectfully lowered the whole time, her eyes downcast. She did not dare to look upon the sultanah directly. Her attitude was submissive, and her smallness of frame and shortness of stature accentuated this — indeed, one might even go so far as to adjudge her _innately_ submissive —

Ah, of course. The young woman was an omega; the signs were all there. Amarjah scented the air curiously, her upper lip curling. It seemed she wasn’t in heat at the moment, more’s the pity, but she was fully flowered. Ripe, fragrant, and positively bursting with sweetness, like a sun-warmed fig fresh from the tree. Amarjah moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue in anticipation of what was inevitably to come.

“What is your name, young one?” she asked.

“I am called Ienni, Your Majesty.” Her accent was thick.

“Do you understand why you are here, Ienni?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. I am to join the seraglio as a junior wife, and it is my duty to please you in all things,” Ienni said, voice soft. Her eyes remained humbly downcast, but … hmm, were her snowy cheeks flushing pink, or was it just Amarjah’s imagination?

Amarjah made a shooing gesture in the direction of the Captain of her Royal Guard. He’d been in his role since before her ascension, and he was survivor, which meant he knew how to take a hint. He clicked his heels together, bowed, and exited the chamber, closing the heavy double doors behind him. He would stand guard at outside and ensure that they were not interrupted.

She returned her attention to Ienni. “Very good. I expect you to commence your duties forthwith. You may strip.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Ienni said and began to remove her clothing. She was artless and clumsy, and she made the act of undressing titillating precisely _because_ she was modest. When she was completely naked, she sat down on the floor, feet tucked underneath her, hands placed over her lap, loose hair covering her breasts.

“Now, now, now,” Amarjah admonished, rising from her throne, “what use to me do you intend down there? Rise, and help me to disrobe.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Ienni hastened to obey, clambering to her feet awkwardly. Her limbs were slender, her waist small. A fine blonde fuzz covered her genitals, concealing their secrets from the sultanah’s keen gaze.

Amarjah’s robes were heavy and multi-layered, but they were clasped at the front and simple enough even for barbarians to open, and her body, when bared, was, she knew, as resplendent as her robes. Her heavy breasts and voluptuous hips left no doubt as to her womanhood, but it was the alpha phallus, hard and proud between her legs, which confirmed her right to rule the sultanate.

“Prepare me, Ienni,” Amarjah said. “If you prepare me well, your own trial ought to be less arduous,” she added, to give the young woman proper motivation.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Ienni grasped the base of the shaft with one hand and guided the tip to her lips. She laved it with her tongue and moistened it with her saliva. She was too small to take more than the tip into her mouth, but she did stroke the shaft as she worked, anticipating the warm clench of her hole. She paid no attention to her own body; the sultanah was the one one who counted. The undivided attention served its purpose, and before long Amarjah could feel her knot swelling inside of its sheath, threatening to push free.

Amarjah stepped back. “Enough,” she said, and Ienni paused her ministrations immediately and sank back to the floor, her legs folded underneath her once more. Despite her flush and the wet, swollen redness of her lips, she was silent and still. Such a pretty little submissive omega. The sight made Amarjah’s member weep, a long, glistening string of precome that fell in a slow-motion to the floor. “You will join me in bed.”

The bed was lavish, a veritable sea of silken pillows, and Ienni lay amid them like a jewel nestled within a box. She was wet between her thighs, Ienni could see, her body reacting instinctively to the proximity of a rampant alpha. This was to the good. There would be plenty of time for sex games and slow pleasure later. Now, though, Amarjah intended to take what was hers.

Ienni’s body resisted penetration at first, and from this Amarjah knew she was a virgin. She’d been saved, clearly, to guarantee her value. But no omega could resist an alpha for long, and with one forceful thrust, a second, and then a third, Amarjah struck bottom.

Ienni wailed, high pitched and thin. Though it had hurt, and tears trickled out from the corners of her eyes, she was too mannered to struggle. She’d been opened to new life and could never be closed again.

Amarjah started to thrust. Her knot was already everted and slapping against the Ienni’s flesh, but she did not yet attempt to push it in. She wanted this first mating to last, and more importantly, she wanted Ienni to come before she did. Orgasm while impaled upon the sultanah’s phallus would bind Ienni to the sultanate forever, heart and mind.

And so, it lasted, and their bodies undulated together for long minutes. Amarjah claimed Ienni’s lips in a passionate kiss, swallowing her moans. She bit at the omega’s neck and throat and shoulder, worried her nipples between her teeth. She reached between their heaving bodies and stroked the tiny clitoris hidden at the apex of Ienni’s folds and felt Ienni twist beneath her. She quickened her pace, flesh meeting flesh in ringing slaps filling her ears, Ienni’s precious omega scent filling her nostrils, and eventually she decided she could hold herself in check no longer.

“Come,” Amarjah commanded.

“Y-yes, Y-your M-majesty!” Ienni cried, obeying.

Ah, how beautiful Ienni was in her submission! Her belly quivered; her limbs shook; and her inner muscles pulsed and squeezed involuntarily, the pleasure of it on Amarjah’s phallus as sharp as an arrow. In that moment, she knew she could wait no longer. “Habibi,” she whispered as she jammed her knot into Ienni and came.


End file.
